chroniclesofoblivionfandomcom-20200214-history
Begginer's guide
1. Basic Controls 2. Commands 3. Hires 4. Mobs 5. Spells 6. Equipment/weapons 7. Events 8. Challenges 1. Basic Controls – After creating your character, you find yourself in the starting area, where your journey begins. This area is small, but it has no need to be large, as you learn quickly what you need to know. Movement – Arrow Keys Battle – Shift Picking up items outside battle – shift Once in battle, you can choose what each of your hires will do on their turn. You have a choice of Attack, Spell, Defend, or Flee. By default, your first 3 hires, which are all Rangers, have no spells. Once all of the mobs have been killed, collect your loot by walking any of your hires over it. 2. Commands – /viewprofile (username) or right click an avatar (that little person you move with the arrowkeys) /hire or /recruit (while standing by the hire in question) to add a hire to your party. (Note, you must have an empty spot in your party to add a new hire. quest (or just hover your mouse of an npc and click quest) to receive a quest from an npc if they have one 3. Hires – As you progress through the game, you will find that more and more hires are available to you. You begin with 3 Rangers in your party, which you can, almost immediately, increase to 5. Other hires can be bought from NPC’s (non-player characters), which also requires an empty party spot, or hired when found, which usually only occurs after defeating a certain mob and ‘freeing’ the hire. Hires need certain stats depending on what they are meant to do. Melee classes generally need Strength. Casters, Intelligence. Hires normally gain 1 stat point per level, Hires can earn 2 stat points per level by wearing a Niemi Gift, or an AC+1 when they level. 4. Mobs – Mobs increase in strength as you move through the game, the most difficult mobs being bosses (in most cases). After killing a certain amount of any mob (100, 250, 500, 1000), you receive an ability point in a certain ability, depending on the mob. 5. Spells – As you progress through the game you will find shops that sell spells, right click on them to find out what hires can use them, spells also use sp. To equip a spell click on the little wand icon under your hire and drag and drop your spell in the box. You can hold 6 spells per hire as long as the hire can use spells. Multiple of the same spell on the same hire is pointless. To use spells in battle click on spells and select your spell then the target. 6. Equipment and weapons – You will be able to buy weapons and armor, right click on these items to find out what hires can use them. Sometimes it’s better to save up money than to buy everything possible. In some rare cases mobs will drop equipment/weapons. To equip these items drag and drop them onto the hire that can equip them. Each hire has 6 slots: Weapon, Shield/arrows, Helm, Armor, Boots, and Accessory. Some hires can use ranged weapons, to use these weapons you need to click on the attack button and youll get a range, then attack anything in the range. 7. Events – All events reward Oblivion tokens, there is an Oblivion Token trader in Castle Oblivion. To get to Castle Oblivion go to GTM, go left near the GTM fort and take the warp there. Choices- You choose 1 of 8 numbers and stand next to it. An admin will then warp to you or let you grab your number after everyone has chose one. Race of doom- You race against 4 other players, fighting mobs on your way to the finish. Transit’s Crazy Super event- It can be found in GTM near the arena. You must fight 2 of 6 possible battles then find your way to the exit screen, avoiding warps. Crows spotlight event- Crow runs this event every once in a while. 5 players may join with 1 hire each. You work together to kill all the enemies on the stage. Trial mountain- This is Jer’s event. It is similar to race of doom except you work in teams of 2 to get to your goal. Each team member must choose a side and stick to their side until the end. There are also some battles where you work as a team to kill the mobs. Transits Challenge- This is another one of Awesome Admin Transit’s events. As of now only one part of this is open. You fight mobs to get to your goal. As all of his events, this one is also very hard. 8. Challenges – The server will broadcast when each challenge opens up, there is a different challenge in each of the following towns: Howl, Trauma, Sonalit, Rudan, Chillsville, and izun. You will need to explore to find these challenges, when the server broadcasts that a challenge opens, a rock will move to reveal the challenge. Inside each challenge you must kill all the mobs to open a door that leads to a treasure chest with items in it. -Forest challenge is in howl -Swamp challenge is in Trauma -Mountain challenge is in Sonalit -Castle challenge is in Rudan -Snow challenge is in Chillsville -Underground challenge is in Izun